Mushroom Kingdom: The New Heroes
by Xavier Polaris
Summary: When a young boy, Xavier, finds himself in a strange land, many adventures will arise. He will make new friends, fight fierce battles, and face decisions he would never want to see. What will happen to the NEW heroes of the mushroom kingdom?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Falling.

I remember waking up with some extreme vertigo. My head was spinning. I looked up, and it was pitch black; down, darkness. There was no light anywhere; I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. Luckily, I still felt my backpack over my shoulders, but it was empty. I was worried. Where was I, and how did I get here? Then I hit something at full speed, and blacked out.

When I woke up again, I was on some sort of island. I felt water lapping at my feet and sand in between my toes. As my vision slowly came back, all I could do was gaze in awe at the beautiful place I had landed in. Sandy isles as far as the eye could see, all sitting delicately atop a vast sea of crystal blue.

As I sat on the island, I began to ponder what had happened between the darkness and now. I guessed that I must have been falling too fast to see any light, and I hit the surface of the water? Maybe. But how would I have survived the fall? Hitting water at that speed would have killed me instantly! Or, it would have in MY world. Which brought me back to the main problem. Where was I? I knew that sitting here wouldn't help much, so I decided to search the island for clues.

The island was just as gorgeous as the sea. Palm trees covered the surface of the isle, with a beach around the outside. I probably searched the island for an hour, but I didn't have any way to tell what time it was. The sun was high in the sky, so I figured it was probably around noon. I spotted some red-spotted mushrooms around the centre of the island. I had no idea if they were edible, but I picked one off the ground and put it in my backpack for later. The one thing I did notice while I explored, however, was how this place seemed deserted. I hadn't seen any living creature since I ended up here! But, I shoved the thought to the edge of my mind, and assured myself I'd find someone soon.

As I circled the isle, I saw a sandbar under the surface of the water. It seemed to bridge to another island. I had already explored this isle completely and found only the mushrooms, so I decided to try and walk across the sand. I waded into the water. Along the sandbar it was up about to my waist. The water was warm and inviting. I was beginning to like this place, even though I seemed to be the only one here. I happily waded through the water as the sun set behind me.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1 (Xavier)

Chapter 01 [Xavier]

I made it to the next island safely. From here, I could see a lush green forest, next to a beautiful mountain range. A waterfall flowed from the side of a cliff into an isolated area in the forest. Moonlight glistened on the leaves of the huge trees. It was an amazing sight, possibly better than the ocean I had just crossed. But, wait a second! Was that something moving on that one cliff?

I squinted my eyes so I could see better. I managed to get a glimpse of two figures fighting on the cliff. They were shouting, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. The one figure had a weapon of some type, possibly a sword? I saw them battle, and then the one with the weapon went flying! It had been hit by a powerful punch from the other figure, and sailed past the waterfall, into the trees. I was horrified. I thought it was peaceful here! I started having second thoughts about this place, and almost began crying. I was lost, in an unfamiliar area with no one else and no supplies or anything!

Xavier: No, this isn't the time to start crying. The only way you'll find a way to leave is if you keep pressing forward. Nothing is impossible if you believe in yourself.

My encouraging words helped a bit, and I began to look for a way to get to the forest. This isle was almost the same as the previous one, with a few minor differences. What luck! There was another sandbar that seemed to lead towards the jungle. I set foot in the water once again, and began to slowly make my way to the forest.

The sandbar suddenly ended about thirty feet from the forest edge. The water was warm, so I decided to just swim instead of finding another way there.

The forest was even more amazing up close. There was a different type of flower everywhere I looked, all shaded by the yellow-green canopy of leaves above. "Everything seems to be thriving here!" I thought. "Except me." There was a long, winding pathway leading through the woods, covered in leaves and flowers. Keeping the waterfall in sight, I began to wander along the trail. It was difficult to focus, though. My eyes kept wandering and watching the lustrous green of the trees and the vibrant purples, blues, and reds of the flowers. But I knew, I just KNEW, that I needed to get to that waterfall. No matter who that figure was, it could be hurt, or even dead, from falling from such an extreme height. I wanted to help whoever it was, even if it meant ignoring my own problems for a while. Unfortunately, the vegetation here was so thick that I couldn't cut through and head straight towards the base of the water fall. I had to stick to the path, hoping it would lead me to the base of the waterfall, and possibly, the answer to my problems.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 1 (Loki)

Chapter 1 [Loki]

My name is Loki. I'm a common Koopa Troopa, but I'm different. I worked for Bowser, like all the others, and had many friends, but I never felt like I fit in. So one day, I decided to quit. I wanted to shape my own fate, and find my real purpose. I wasn't just a minion. I was hungry for adventure. My problems started when another koopa troopa jumped me while I was wandering the cliffs of the mountains.

?: Traitor! You will pay for leaving Bowser!

I was taken by suprise. I had never seen this koopa before, and his fighting style was strange. My training instantly kicked in. I pulled out my sword, and struck my opponent with a strong blow. My attacker ducked inside his shell and deflected my attack. My wrists were jarred when my sword came in contact with the hard suface of his shell. His limbs and head popped back out and he gave me a quick punch in the neck; too fast to dodge. I jumped into my shell and slid towards my opponent. That was a mistake. He dodged my attack and I almost slid off the edge of the cliff! I popped back out just in time to take a defensive pose against another punch. I was pushed backwards and fell off the cliff! My only choice now was to hide in my shell and try to survive the fall. I heard my attacker laughing as I fell. Then, I hit the ground and went unconscious.

To be continued...


End file.
